1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in electronic gaming apparatus, and more particularly, to a gaming apparatus which is capable of dispensing selected segments of a strip containing indicia and maintaining a duplicate copy thereof, as well as displaying the indicia on the strip segment which is dispensed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional game of Pull-Tab, frequently played in gaming establishments, a large number of cards, or similar substrates, are located in a box or other open container. Each of the cards are printed with some type of indicia which may be a number, a symbol or the like and only a limited number of the cards in this box or other container have a winning indicia. Each of the indicia are covered by a removable cover sheet having a tab thereon.
A dealer, upon appropriate payment by a player, will remove one of the cards from the container and provide the same to a player. Since the indicia are covered by the removable cover sheet, and since the cards with winning indicia are randomly located within the container, neither the dealer nor the player know if the player is receiving a card with a winning indicia until such time as the tab is engaged and the cover sheet is removed.
The present invention relies on an innovation which electronically enhances this game and other similar games which utilize selection of randomly arranged substrates having indicia thereon.